hygienegamesucbfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonstration: The Disgusting Box
Objective Make students aware and disgusted that poop seeps into leaky pipes Time 15 minutes Age Group 5-adult What You Need * Box, perhaps lined with plastic bags so it does not leak * Pipe perhaps 2-3 cm wide longer than the box * Enough dirt to fill most of the box * A liter or so of clear water * A plastic poop or representation of poop ** See recipes in the appendix. * Tools to cut holes in the side of the box and to poke small holes in the pipe * Three glasses Preparation * Cut the pipe to stick out of the box a few cm on each side. * Cut holes in the box to stick the pipe through. The hole should be a bit higher on the left side and lower on the right. Seal the hole well so it does not leak. * Poke a number of small holes on the side of the pipe that will face up when the pipe is buried in the dirt. The holes must be small, so dirt does not enter them. * Place the pipe so it enters high on the left and exits low on the right of the box, with holes facing upwards. * Fill the box with dirt so the pipe is covered. * Option: Take pictures of pipes near poopy water, or identify such pipes you can bring the students to. Note: It is important to practice this activity, as it does not always work the first time. Activity * Pour clear water into the pipe on your left. It should run out and exit on the right into glass #1. ** Ask: What is going on? '' *Students should reply: The pipe goes under the dirt and carries the water. * Now say, “''This water represents rain,” and pour water onto the dirt. **The water should seep through the dirt and exit out the pipe on your right into glass #2. *** Ask: What is going on? '' *** Students should reply: The water goes under the dirt. There must be leaks in the pipe that let the water in. (Water on surface drawn in orange to highlight its route.) * Put a realistic fake poop on top of the dirt. Now say, “This water represents rain,” and pour clear water over the plastic poop. The water should seep through the dirt and exit clear out the pipe on your right. Catch the water in glass #3. ** Ask: ''What is going on? '' ** Students should reply: The runs off the poop and the dirt. It goes into the holes in the pipe, and the pipe carries the water out. ** Ask: ''This water is clear. Would you like to drink this water? ** Students should be disgusted, as the water touched the plastic poop. Discussion Ask: * What happened? '' * ''How does poop get into piped water around here? * How do you feel about drinking untreated water from pipes around here? '' * ''Is it safe to drink untreated water from pipes around here? * If you want to drink this water, how do you make it safe? * Option: Show pictures of pipes near poopy water, or walk students over to such pipes. ** Explain: The contamination is visible in this case, very often, even poop is not visible after mixing with water. Key Words Demonstration, Prevention, Diarrhea, Germs, Water